


The Sweetest Thing

by Stareena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little, Angst, Fellatio, Glory Holes, Language, M/M, Nudity, Smut, disastrous consequences of piercing jewelry, immature behavior (mostly Gabriel), inappropriate use of an elephant costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: In this The Sweetest Thing AU, shenanigans ensue as Castiel and Gabriel drive across the state to crash the wedding of the brother of Castiel's dream guy. Surely nothing bad will come of this. Will it result in a happily ever after or will it all have been for nothing?





	1. Chapter 1

‘I need a shower, frozen pizza and Game of Thrones all night.’ Castiel thought trudging through his front door of his Victorian building. The fading light of the day illuminated the San Francisco skyline outside the glass door and he pinch the bridge of his nose. Resting in the entryway of his building, he stared at the mailboxes along the wall. ‘This work week was brutal.’ On cue, ‘Heat of the Moment’ began playing on his cell phone.

“Gabriel.” Castiel replied answering his phone.

“Sup bro? How you doing, whatcha doing?” His brother’s voice chirped. 

“Just got home. Planning on binge watching Game of Thrones, why, what about you?”

“I won another case today.”

“Was there even any doubt?” Castiel grinned.

“Yes but I won custody of the dog. You have no idea how hard I fought for that mutt.”

“You like dogs.”

“A PoodlePit named Miss Flooful?”

“Point made, counselor.”

“Out of everything between those two, that was what the bitch wanted most, the dog she hated. My client kissed me.”

“I thought he was straight.”

“He is, was. I’m not sure. Doesn’t matter. What matters is that this win has put me in the running for partner at my firm, so I say it is time to celebrate little brother, what do you say?”

Castiel sighed and picked out the mailbox key on his ring and opened the box, “I don’t know, I’m kinda tired. I had to completely audit a client this week. Emergency situation.”

“Really? Cassie? This doesn’t sound like you.”

“All I can see burned on to my eyes are numbers and it is killing my will to live right now.” Castiel fingered through the mail as he spoke.

“You know, you’re killing my boner right now.” Gabriel sighed.

“Sorry to be cock blocking you.” Castiel closed up the box, “Why don’t you and Balthazar go out? Have some fun tonight?”

“Seriously? I need my wingman, I need my go to, bro too.” Gabriel swung open their building’s door hanging up his phone, sauntering in, his tie already untied and hanging loosely around his throat. Castiel chuckled, hanging up his phone.

“You can get laid without me, Gabe.”

“I can but you, brother mine, need to dip your wick as well.” Gabriel walked up and took the mail out of Castiel’s hands fingering through it. Huffing Castiel walked towards the stairs.

“Again, normally I’d say yes, I’m just… not feeling it right now.”

Walking up the stairs to the second floor of their three story building, they heard music blaring out of their unit. Pausing for a minute they glanced at each other before Castiel was able to recognize the tune, “Oh, that’s Balthazar’s favorite song.”

“Really? I thought he hated Celine Dion.” Gabriel muttered walking in after Castiel unlocked their door.

The Penny whistle solo of _My Heart Will Go On_ blared at them as they walked into their flat. 

“Guilty pleasure more like it.” Dumping their briefcases and suit jackets, they came around the corner to the living room to find their third roommate in tears, sitting curled up on the couch under a blanket, eating a pint of ice cream. 

“Hello Balthazar!” Castiel called out before he took in the sight of his friend, “Balthy?”

“He dumped me.” Balthazar looked between his friends before he started crying again, “I was dumped.”

“Oh… hey there, little fella,” Gabriel ran over to the couch and wrapped up his friend in his arms, “It’s okay, it’s okay, he obviously was being an asshole and didn’t know what a good thing you are.”

“Yeah,” Castiel followed Gabriel’s example and sat on the other side of Balthazar, first picking up the remote and shutting of Celine Dion so they could talk, “Look, maybe taking some time off would be the best thing…”

“No… distance is the enemy of every great relationship.” Balthazar sputtered between sobs, pulling a book from underneath the blanket.

“What is this?” Gabriel picked the book out of his friends hands, “’ _How to keep your relationship from failing in Ten Steps_ ’ The hell is this drek?” Gabriel looked across at Castiel, who simply looked confused.

“Step number three, Distance is the enemy of any healthy relationship.” Balthazar read aloud, having wrangled the book back from Gabriel.

“Okay, you know what? Inias is in the past, clearly he didn’t know what he had until it was gone. Forget him.” Gabriel took the book back and tossed it over his shoulder, the book landing on a nearby table.

“We are taking you out tonight, Balthy.” Castiel smiled at Gabriel, his sense of purpose restored. Gabriel grinned back at his brother nodding his head, “We are taking you out and we are going to have a great time and we are going to forget old-what’s-his-name.” Castiel grabbed Balthazar’s hand, despite his protests, “Come on, time to get ready!”


	2. Chapter 2

An hour and a half later the yellow cab was dropping them off outside their favorite club, Purgatory. Well, favorite club that was not in the Tenderloin District that was. Tonight was not that kind of night, despite what Gabriel tried to say. Bypassing the line, they walked right up to the bouncer.

“GADREEL!” Castiel and Gabriel both cried out.

“Cas! Gabe!” Gadreel cried back out to them, giving them both a quick hug before looking over at the third member of their party.

“Balthy.” Gabriel pointed to their roommate and grinned. Bowing slightly to Balthazar, he smiled, taking Balthazar’s hand, kissing his knuckles. Balthazar stared and blushed as he did, watching as the bouncer reached behind him, straightening back up and unhitched the red rope.

“Come on in fellas, have a very good evening.” Gadreel smiled as the gentlemen walked by. Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at Gadreel who merely blushed in remembrance and quickly closed up the rope. The disgruntled voice of those waiting in the line piped up before he turned and bellowed at them to remain quiet, which they did, quickly.

The club inside had dancing men and women in cages hanging from the ceiling or slightly raised on platforms. Some of the dancers were dressed as angels, some as demons, some as vampires, some as… other things that went bump in the night. It was like a Halloween party that was multisexual.

Saddling up to the bar, Castiel order them each a beer and a round of shots to start. Shooting their whiskey back, Gabriel and Castiel clinked their beers back and began searching the room as they moved to the beat of the music. Balthazar simply stood, gawking at the dancers in the cages.

Soon enough Gabriel and Castiel were chatting, discussing their options for the evening, trying to determine who looked hot enough to take home when the bartender walked over and place another beer in front of the two of them.

“From the man in the leather coat.” The bartender winked at them, nodding her head at the opposite end.

“Oh… hello leather coat guy.” Castiel sighed as he looked over at the tall brunette that was grinning at them.

“I could totally climb that man like a lumberjack climbing a tree.” Gabriel breathed.

“Yes indeed.” Castiel agreed as he took a sip.

“Dibbs!” Gabriel called before turning and walking towards the man, grinning back at his brother a moment before composing himself and turning back to the tall man in question.

“Damn.” Castiel hissed, glaring at his brother before turning his attention back towards Balthazar, “Hey, you having a good time?”

“I’m having a great time. I’ve had drinks spilled on me, no one is paying attention to me and I want to go home. Look, this this is a bad idea, I appreciate what you’re doing, but really… I’m just... I’m still raw from Inias leaving and I just... I just want to go home.” Balthazar stood next to the bar, looking around the room.

“Balthy, look, I just… I just don’t want this to be the day that you got broken up with by Inias, okay? Let’s… Let’s get you a dance, maybe a phone number or two then we’ll grab something for dinner and go home, okay?”

“Fine, but… no one Is paying attention to me.” Balthazar pouted, crossing his arms, “I feel so out of the loop at this, I don’t even know where to start anymore.”

“It’s simple, you just um…” Castiel looked around, starting to feel a little out of it himself, how long had it been since he had a relationship? There were several guys milling about. Without thinking he just reached out and grabbed one of their asses and squeezed, “Oh my God I cannot believe I just did that.” He laughed.

“I can.” Balthazar shook his head.

“Excuse me.”

Castiel turned around and was facing the most amazing set of green eyes he had ever seen in his life. Blinking several times, it took him a moment to find his voice.

“Uh.. um, yes?”

“Did.. did you just grab my butt?” The man had an amazing deep voice. The kind people paid money to listen talk dirty to them, the kind that was already making Castiel weak in the knees. Then there was a smattering of freckles across his nose. Coupled with the most kissable lips he’d ever seen, this man was sin on fucking legs.

“Huh?” Castiel raised his eyebrows because in truth he hadn’t heard a word of what the man had said.

“Did you or did you not just grab my butt?” The guys face was a little upset but a little confused as well.

“Yes but only because my friend here would like to dance.” Castiel went in for the kill, this wasn’t about him, it was about Balthazar.

“I’m sorry, I gotta go.” The man smiled but turned to leave.

“This is a disaster.” Balthazar hid his face behind his hands.

“No it’s not, that guy was a dick, okay, we will find you a dance…”

The man in question stopped walking and turned Castiel around to face him, “Did you just call me a dick?”

“No… I… Balthazar…”

“You did, you called me a dick.”

“Well, yeah, okay I did, I called you a dick.” Castiel straightened up, ready to fight in case fists started flying.

“Why am I a dick?” The man crossed his arms across his chest.

“Well, I didn’t like the way you treated my friend.”

“I didn’t do anything to your friend.”

“Exactly, Balthazar could have been the man of your dreams but you didn’t give him the time of day, just ‘I gotta go.’ Seriously? Not a ‘Thank you but no?’ That would have been polite.”

“Polite? We are getting into how polite I am now?” The man raised his eyebrows.

“When a person is rude, yes, I believe on speaking out on it.”

“By grabbing their butt?” This time the man smirked.

“No… wait, I grabbed your butt first.”

“That you did.”

“Wait, I’m confused.” Castiel frowned.

“So you’re calling me out on being rude…”

“Yes, calling you out on being rude. I called you a dick.”

“But you don’t find grabbing a total stranger’s butt rude?”

Castiel opened his mouth but hesitated before looking down, “Well, I admit not my most subtle of moves, you got me there. Still though, you could be losing out on a good thing with Balthazar.”

“You know, I never thought I would meet the man of my dreams by having some man grab me by the ass and say ‘Dean, meet Balthazar, he is man of your dreams. Balthazar dance for the man!’” The green eyed man used a horrible Russian accent while snapping his fingers in Castiel’s face.

Narrowing his eyes, Castiel crossed his own arms, “You’re mocking me.”

“What was your first clue?” The green eyed man smirked before turning around and walking away.

Exasperated, Castiel stamped a foot before turning around to say something to Balthazar only to find that he was gone. Taking up his beer, he walked over to an empty table and sat down. Glaring at anyone that came too near the table, he drank in little sips as the man’s words played over in his head.  After what seemed like eons, Castiel was pulled out of his thoughts by bottles dropping down on the table and Gabriel sitting next to his brother.

“Like I was saying, brother mine, I’ve never seen you get heated over some dude but clearly this guy has your panties twisted in knots.”

“I am not heated over some guy, Gabriel,” Castiel spat at his brother picking up a cold beer over his half-drunk warm one, “And I don’t wear panties.”

“Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it.” Gabriel took a long pull, “All I’m saying is if this guy has crawled under your skin there may be a reason for it.”

“What? Why are you being this way?” Castiel snipped back.

“What way?”

“This… I don’t know… way? I had a fight with Dean. End of story, nothing more.” Castiel turned and sulked.

“Okay. If that’s all it was, a simple fight and nothing more, then I was wrong.” Gabriel grinned.

“What? Why are you grinning, you’re scaring me.”

“Cause you named him.”

“Named… I did not.”

“Then how do I know his name is Dean?” Gabriel took a sip of beer.

“Cause… you’re secretly psychic?” Castiel pleaded.

“Look if you like him… do something about it.” Gabriel leaned forward, “Get it out of your system or you’ll regret it.”

“Where is this coming from?” Castiel shook his head, “You’re Mr. Casual Sex.”

“Leather Coat guy very well may be my soul mate, Cassie.”

“You say that all the time.”

“This time I mean it. He completes me.” Gabriel sat back.

“You say that a lot too.”

“I’m getting his number.”

“Uh huh.”

“And I’m not sleeping with him tonight.”

Castiel went to stand up but ended up colliding with a man walking by, spilling both his warm and cold beers all over the man. Looking up he saw it was the green eyed man. Staring at him for a long moment, Castiel was in shock. Gabriel simply smirked as he stood from the table, beer in hand.

“Heya Dean.” Gabriel patted the man’s shoulder as he walked by. Dean turned and looked at the man, confused as he stood there dripping for a moment before his eyes fell on Castiel again.

It took a long moment before Castiel jumped into action, leading Dean to the bar he asked the bartender, Pamela for a bar rag and two more beers.

“You… you really don’t have to do this.” Dean replied.

“Please. I spilled my drinks all over you, can I buy you a beer?” Castiel smiled softly. Dean nodded. Handing him the towel that Pamela passed him, Dean began wiping himself down, “I am sorry about that.”

“That’s okay, luckily beer washes out.”

“That is a fact.” Castiel smiled. Taking the beers Pamela handed him, he handed one to Dean, “Apology fulfilled.”

“And accepted.” Dean clinked their bottles before taking a swig, “Well, I… I should be… getting back to my friends.”

“Yeah, me too.” Castiel already was feel lost without those green eyes.

“Take care.”

“You too.” Castiel smiled softly before sighing. Shoulders falling, he realized Gabriel was right. There was something there. Maybe he should have pressed harder… gotten his phone number. Asked him to a different club or gotten coffee with the guy…

“Should I be upset that my ex-boyfriend has his tongue down someone else’s throat?” Dean was suddenly at Castiel’s arm and pulled him towards a coach and pointing. Confused for a moment he realized what Dean meant before he started laughing.

“Balthazar!” Dean grinned before he started chuckling as well, watching Balthazar make out on the lap of a big burly sailor, by the looks of the hat.

“That could have been me.” Dean sighed wistfully.

“That could have been you.” Castiel repeated.

“Yeah if I wasn’t such a dick.” Dean laughed.

Castiel froze up and looked over at Dean.

“I was a little bit of a dick.” Dean nodded.

“Yeah but I was a dick too.”

“Agreed.” Dean looked over at Castiel and smiled. It took all that Castiel had in him to not melt under his gaze. A little bit of him hated Gabriel for being right, there was something definitely here. In all of his time running around, never once had Castiel ever sparked like this before with someone.

“DEAN!”

Turning, leather coat guy ran up to the two of them. Castiel was a little more than confused.

“Dean, uh, hehe, we need to go.”

“What did you do, Sammy?” Dean growled.

“Um, Okay, it wasn’t me, I swear but… okay Charlie and Jo may have been caught having sex in the bathroom and we are all being asked to leave.” Leather coat guy smiled nervously to Dean before nodding at Castiel, a hint of acknowledgement in his eyes before looking back at Dean.

“Those two, can’t take them anywhere.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Hey, you need to come back to our hotel suite.” Sam smiled at Castiel.

“Sammy.” Dean warned.

“I’m getting married. And it’s my bachelor party… and my brother is my best man… we’re just having a get together back at the hotel.”

“Sammy no.”

“Dean, Yes.”

Castiel watched this exchange in amusement, thinking of Gabriel and himself.

A very large bouncer in all black walked up to Leather Coat guy and began walking him towards the doors while another walked a thin blond woman and a thin redheaded woman out behind them.

“Looks like I’m leaving.” Dean sighed.

“Too bad. So when’s the wedding?”

“Saturday, Angels Camp.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“Yeah. You should come. To the party I mean.” Dean began walking backwards.

“I’ll check with my friends.” Castiel looked over at Balthazar, who was practically dry humping the sailor at this point.

“Yeah, if you like.” Dean called back before the crowd swallowed him whole.

Not finding Gabriel anywhere and with Balthazar out of commission, Castiel decided to head home. Exhaustion was starting to creep up on him and with Dean now gone, all other men were just not that interesting to him anymore.

With the flat to himself, Castiel went about taking his shower to rinse the smell of the club off him and changed into a tee shirt and sleep pants before grabbing a bottle of water and some pretzels to nibble on before he laid down in bed. It was nice having the quiet of the flat to himself for once.

Checking his voicemail, he chuckled. Gabriel had gone with Leather coat guy… Sam, to the party at the hotel. The Fairmont Heritage Place. Gabriel apparently had no shame, since it seemed his ‘Soulmate’ was getting married.

Still the thoughts of Dean kept running through his head. His eyes, his lips, the way he’d kick out his arms right before he’d say something funny, his bow legs, the little freckles all over his face, his hair, damn even his tanned skin was giving him all sorts of thoughts. Not to mention his voice which was destined for porn.

“Each [financial transaction](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Financial_transaction) is recorded in at least two different nominal ledger accounts within the financial accounting system, so that the total debits equals the total credits in the General Ledger, i.e. the accounts balance. This is a partial check that each and every transaction has been correctly recorded.”

Sitting up, Castiel found himself sitting in a ginormous bubble bath, with washcloth over his eyes. Removing the washcloth, he finds Dean, naked save for a very skimpy loincloth.

“Dean?”

“Yes darling?”

“What are you doing?”

“Reading to you. I know what my voice can sometimes do to you, so I thought I would read to you some of your Accounting books.” He smiled, closing the book he had in his hand, “But if you rather I give you a hand job, I can do that for you too.”

“I…” Castiel looked around as Dean climbed into the bath with him, “Okay.”

“I’m so glad you came to the party. I was beginning to think I’d never see you again.” Dean smiled an over exaggerated smile as he snaked his hand over to Castiel and found his rock hard member. With a gentle tug he began stroking him even as he spoke. “Perhaps I should recite some Shakespeare for you while I get you off. I know how you like my voice.” He leaned forward and placed his lips close to Castiel’s ear.

“Flesh stays no further reason, But rising at thy name.*” He breathed directly at Castiel’s neck, each word slowly enunciated. Feeling his pulse quickening, heart pounding, Castiel’s eyes flickered to Dean’s green eyes as he whispered against his heated skin. Quickly Castiel was undone, much to his shame.

Blinking his eyes, Castiel sat up in his bed. Looking around he panted before pulling the damp sleep pants up and huffing. It had been years since he had had a wet dream. Damn that Dean. Laying back with a huff. He wondered if it was too late to meet up with Dean, maybe then in the harsh light of day see if this guy was worth all of this obsession.

Calling the hotel number he asked for the room number that Gabriel left on the voicemail and found that the room had checked out already. Sighing, Castiel had hung up. What was he doing? Running after some guy he didn’t know? Sitting up he grimaced, he needed to take a shower and clean himself up. Just as he was pealing his dirty clothes off his phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Hello loser. Brunch. An hour. Chinatown. The Red Dragon.” The line went dead. Castiel sighed harder. It was time to face his brother.

A shower, an hour and a cab drive later, Castiel, Gabriel and Balthazar were standing together outside the Red Dragon.

“I’ll be in in a minute, I just need to drop something off at the cleaners.” Balthazar turned.

“What are you dropping off?” Castiel spoke up.

“I’m starving, can’t it wait?” Gabriel feigned fainting.

“Just grab a table, I’ll be right in.” Balthazar shrugged.

“What is THAT?” Gabriel pulled out his shirt from the bag Balthazar was carrying. “My shirt, that is my shirt!”

“I am so, so sorry, Gabe, I am having it cleaned and it will be gone…” Balthazar assured him reaching for the shirt.

Castiel realized what the stain was that he was looking at.

“Oh my God Balthazar, is that… is that what I think it is?” It was apparent that Castiel wasn’t the only one staining fabric last night.

“You WHORE!” Gabriel screeched looking at his shirt. 

“That’s a lot!” Castiel began laughing.

“This isn’t funny!” Balthazar was turning a deep red.

“Actually it is, is this you or your Bonny Sailor bold?” Gabriel tossed the shirt back at Balthazar.

“I’m the one that has to go in there and have this thing cleaned you know.” Balthazar hissed.

“I’m actually proud of you, you know.” Gabriel smiled at Balthazar who gave them a sarcastic smile in return. 

“We’re getting a table.” Castiel took Gabriel by the arm and turned him into the restaurant, “Hurry in dear.” He shot a look to Balthazar who was wearing a terrified look in his eye as he was scurrying off to the cleaners nearby.

Inside the restaurant, after being seated, Castiel waited for about five minutes before breaking his resolve.

“So, how was the party?”

“Oh my God, I almost forgot to tell you, so this guy, last night, gets rip roaring drunk, crawls out onto the terrace and starts screaming, ‘CASTIEL! WHERE’S MY CASTIEL!?’,” Gabriel lifted his hands to his face in a melodramatic pose as Castiel rolled his eyes, “What the hell happened to you last night?” 

“I don’t know, I just…”

“You were just being a dickwad.”

“Yeah.” Castiel sighed and picked up his menu.

“Coward.”

“Hey now.” Castiel looked up at him, “If there was anything I could do to see Dean again and tell him I have a thing for him, I would but I’m never gonna see him again.” Castiel looked back down at his menu. “Face facts, I lost my shot.”

“Hey.” Balthazar sat heavily in his seat.

“You okay?” Gabriel asked him.

“Fine.” He swallowed hard.

“So… Whore. Details. Tell us about your sailor.” Gabriel sat back and sipped on his hot tea.

“Well… Ass. He was a gentleman, talented with his tongue as he is with his hands and very into pleasing me first.” Balthazar gave a satisfied smirk.

Gabriel and Castiel shared an impressed nod.

“And how was size and girth?”

“Size was average-ish, girth above so and his name is name is Benny. We’re meeting again tonight.” Balthazar smiled sheepishly.

“Average-ish…” Castiel repeated softly.

“And what did you tell him?”

“What do you mean?

“What do we always tell them?” Gabriel looked pointedly at Balthazar before Balthazar realized what he meant.

“Oh! You’re penis is so… big.” He placed his hands on the seat of his chair before grinning.

“Good lad.” Gabriel beamed proudly.

“You know… there really should be a song about that.” Castiel said dismissively. Gabriel looked at his brother for a moment before looking at Balthazar.

“Nah. I don’t see it working.” Gabriel returned to his menu.

“Well I’m happy for you, Balthazar.” Castiel looked at his friend. “ I’m just happy this Benny guy is making you smile again.” 

Balthazar grinned before their waiter walked over to take their order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Sonnet 151


	3. Chapter 3

Dreaming about bees, Castiel felt them buzzing on his face, they were oddly very obnoxious. Usually in his dreams they didn’t bother him, but this time they insisted on flying near his face. Every time him would wave his hand near his face, no matter how gentle he was he would crush them, feeling their fragile bodies brake against his skin. It was horrifying him until he heard laughter. 

Gabriel’s laughter.

Waking up, he realized it was Gabriel tickling him with a feather and putting shaving cream in his hand that would spread all over his face.

“I hate you.”

“I love you too, bro. Now I need to borrow an ascot of yours.”

“Get it yourself.”

“Well I can’t find your closet.”

“It’s right there.” Castiel lifted his hand two inches off the bed before settling down and hopefully back into the cool sumber once more.

“Well, I can’t figure out where the door…”

“God, I hate you so much!” Castiel jumped up out of bed and turned leading Gabriel towards his closet just in time for his bedroom door to be opened by a naked man. At the shock Castiel froze causing Gabriel to collide with him pulling him to the floor.

“Oh. Um. Bathroom?” The naked man asked.

The brothers pointed down the hallway. 

“Thanks.” The man’s accent and deep voice sending a chill through both men.

“Oh my cock.” Gabriel chuckled, stunned by what he just saw.

Balthazar walked out of his bedroom on the opposite side of the living room and was walking funny, wearing only his boxer briefs.

“Oh my cock.” Castiel repeated getting up quickly, dragging Gabriel to his feet and into the living room.

“Do you blokes have any Ibuprofen?”

“What happen?”

“Benny happened.” Balthazar sat on the couched and winced before turning slightly and chuckled, “I haven’t had a night like that…”

“You are covered in hickeys.” Castiel looked over his chest.

“I know, I like it.” Balthazar grinned like a dope.

“So you’re having fun?” Gabriel asked.

“A lot. Getting out was the best idea you two had. Thank you.”

“I haven’t seen you smile like that in ages.” Castiel smiled holding Balthazar’s shoulder’s, kissing the top of his head.

“What about you? You’re not smiling as much lately, Cassie.” Balthazar remarked.

“Well that’s gonna change because of where we’re going today.” Gabriel stood up and readjusted his suit.

“Why, where are we going?”

“The wedding, duh.”

“What wedding? Who’s wedding?”

“Sam’s wedding, so you can go see Dean?”

“THAT wedding? Why would I go to that wedding?” Castiel jumped up off the couch.

“I don’t know so you can go see the man you’ve been moping after for a week.” Gabriel shot back.

“I don’t mope.”

“You have been moping, Cassie.” Balthazar agreed from the couch.

“No… shut up.”

“Come on. Road trip, what do you say, what’s the worst that could happen? Huh?” Gabriel smiled.

“You do realize that it’s your soulmate’s wedding that we’re going to, right?” Castiel replied snippety.

“He’s polyamorous, I’m good.”

Castiel stumbled. 


	4. Chapter 4

Once they were out on the open road and away from the hustle and bustle of the city, both Gabriel and Castiel sat back and relaxed into their trip.

“Driving nearly three hours in suits is a terrible idea.” Castiel complained as he looked over the map and compared it to the GPS on his phone.

“You can take off your jacket and trench coat Colombo.”

“Not now I can’t it wouldn’t be safe.” Castiel huffed looking out the window. Taking a moment he sniffed before he looked over at Gabriel and took a deeper sniff.

“What?” Gabriel asked.

“What is that smell?” Castiel looked down at his feet at the stacks of newspapers before looking back at the backseat before taking off his seatbelt and crawled over the seats to look for the source of the smell. “God you’re a pig, what the hell is all of this crap back here?”

“Hey, hey, careful, I might need some of that shit.” Gabriel looked back briefly, worried that something of worth might get tossed out the window.

“What the… is… is this really a People Magazine from when Princess Diana died?” Castiel held up the magazine to show Gabriel.

“Is that where that went?” He asked.

“This car isn’t that old Gabe!” He threw it back into the pile of crap and went back to digging into the back, “There has to be a reason for this smell.”

“Maybe it’s your ass.” Gabriel commented.

“Hey! I’ll have you know,” Castiel straighten up, “I wash my ass everyday.”

“So do I.”

The brothers glared at each other for a long moment.

“This got weird didn’t it?”

“Yeah it did.”

Castiel resumed his digging before finding something that was exciting because he may have found what he was looking for but equally horrifying because… he found what he was looking for. Sitting back in his seat he looked at a foil swan and opened it up finding maggots swimming in an ocean of old rotted Chinese food.

Feeling what little he had eaten threatening to resurface, he tossed the swan out of the car.

“Are you fucking kidding me Gabriel? Jesus! Pull over!”

“What? Why?!”

“Pull over!”

Gabriel pulled over along the shoulder shortly before Castiel opened the door and lost his lunch. The smell still in his nose from the rotten food and having had Chinese food the day before it wasn’t setting well with him.

“You okay bro?”

“How can you have that shit in your car and not know?” Castiel cursed him.

“I just… I eat on the go. I get busy.”

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand Castiel sat down in his seat. “Next rest stop you’re cleaning this car out, and I’m rinsing my mouth out.”

“Fine.”

They drove in silence for almost an hour before the next rest stop appeared. Pulling over, Castiel jumped out of the car and pulled off his trench coat and suit jacket, finding it too hot to wear either at the moment. Folding them both up neatly, he placed them on his seat he looked over at his brother who was already eyeing his backseat with trepidation.

Walking up to the men’s room slowly, Castiel was still feeling a bit queasy. The car ride wasn’t helping him, nor was the reason for the car ride doing anything to his already jangled nerves. What would he say to Dean once they reach the wedding? ‘Hey, funny thing…’ or ‘I know the bride, small world!’ Nothing sounded right, and it all sounded like he was stalking him, which, let’s face it, he was.

The men’s room was a wreck, graffiti, the pungent aroma of stale piss, a patina of years of grime and other such bodily fluids. Idly, Castiel wondered what a CSI team would uncover if they had a month of leisure time in a place like this. Sighing, he wondered if rinsing out his mouth in here would make is cleaner or worse.

Running water in the sink, he waited for a few seconds before cupping his hand underneath. Trying to not touch anything else, he slurped at the water and was glad he wouldn’t be swallowing. It had far too much copper in it, tasting like blood. Spitting it out he grabbed a paper towel and was wiping his mouth when Gabriel ran in holding his hand at arm’s length, something red and blue dripping on it.

“Shit are you okay?” Castiel was instantly alarmed.

“Cotton candy.” Was all he said sticking his hand under Castiel’s already running sink.

“How old?”

“Dunno, I think it moved.”

“It’s a proud moment when your food becomes sentient.”

“I felt like Calvin, in Calvin and Hobbes trying to kill my dinner.”

“Did it get on your shirt?” Castiel inspected the sleeve.

“A little I think but not enough to be noticeable.”

“You’ll live.” Castiel patted his brother, “I’m going to urinate while we’re here.”

“Good idea.” Gabriel took two strides to the one urinal and unzipped.

“Really?” Castiel looked at his brother.

“There are stalls.”

Sighing, Castiel walked to a stall and was about to unzip when his attention was turned onto the giant dog drawn on the back of the wall behind the toilet.

“Why would there be a dog in a toilet stall?” Castiel mumbled.

“What was that?” Gabriel asked.

“Nothing.” Upon closer inspection, Castiel noticed that there was a hole cutout of the dog's mouth,  leaning forward he moved in closer to inspect the hole, “Well that doesn’t afford much privacy. Anyone could see…”

“SURPRISE!”

The head of an unknown penis came through the hole and poked Castiel in the eye hard, startling him so bad that he stumbled backwards out of the stall. Meanwhile Gabriel was having difficulty flushing the urinal, the handle was stuck. Glancing at his brother, he moved to go help Castiel at the same time the handle came unstuck spraying water at him, sending him flying across the bathroom floor.

It took several minutes for the two to manage to crawl to all fours and duck under the water spray and crawl out of the bathroom but when they did, Gabriel at least was laughing hysterically.

“Did you see that shit!? Oh my god, I FLEW across that floor!” Gabriel and Castiel had managed to pull themselves over to a picnic table and lay out across the table part, trying to will their clothes to dry out some.

“This isn’t funny Gabe. I could go blind. Or have Chlamydia of the eye.” Castiel was rubbing at his eye again.

“Let me take a look.” Gabriel sat up and looked at Castiel’s eye, “You look like you’re fine. It’s a little red, might want to leave it alone Cassie. But I think you’re pregnant.”

“I hate you.”

“Seriously, how could you not know about a glory hole?”

“I’m sorry I’m not the whore that you are, Gabe.”

“You get more ass than a public toilet seat.”

“Shut up.” Cas sat up and looked out over the Rest Stop. Shaking his head, “Seriously Gabriel, what are we doing?”

“Do you want to keep going? Is this for a piece of ass or is this for something more?” Gabriel asked, leaning forward putting his chin on his brother’s shoulder.

“This…” Castiel paused and thought of Dean. His voice, his eyes, the way he came back just to make him laugh even after the disastrous start they had. The warmth that he exuded.

“I need to hear the words, Cassie.”

“This is… so much more.” Castiel looked down at his lap, “Crap, I don’t know this guy and here I am driving halfway across the stupid state for him.”

“Fun, isn’t it?” Gabriel smiled standing up. “What a story for the grandkids.”

“Gabriel, we couldn’t procreate.”

“If anyone could, I’m sure you’d find a way.” Gabriel chuckled jumping up, “Let’s go, bro.”

Clothes laid out over the newly cleaned out back seat, the boys sat in their boxers as they drove. Castiel with his nose in his cell phone and Gabriel munching on a candy bar.

“Crap.” Gabriel sat up quickly.

“What is it?” Castiel looked over.

“I dropped part of my Kit Kat.” He pouted.

Castiel snickered, “That’s what you get for eating candy all of the time.”

“Yeah well, it’s wedged under my butt.”

“Lovely.”

“I can’t get it Cassie, it’s gonna stain these boxers.”

“Your donut boxers in bright pink?” Castiel tried not to smile.

“They were a gift and I love them.” Gabriel sneered, “Help me. Either steer or get the candy. At the very least it will stain the chair.”

“Where is this newfound cleanliness coming from?” Castiel turned and asked, “Cause an hour ago you wouldn’t have cared…”

“CASTIEL CLARENCE NOVAK!”

“Full name, okay, I’ll get the candy, eyes on the road.” Castiel leaned over and started reaching under Gabriel’s butt, which he lifted off the seat.

“What are you doing under there, seriously?” Gabriel stared straight ahead, Castiel’s head in his lap, feeling his brother’s hand under his ass.

“Trying to find your damn candy, asshole.”

“There’s a line I’ve heard before.” Gabriel muttered glancing out the window.

A car with two younger men in it were looking over at them. Two very attractive younger men. Clearly they had noticed Gabriel and Castiel and thought something else was going on. It took Gabriel all of a second to catch up and see an opportunity here. Grinning he laid his head back against the seat and with his other hand ruffled Castiel’s hair.

“What are you doing?” Castiel asked, freezing for a moment.

The men in the car were getting excited.

“You’re taking too long.” Gabriel breathed.

“Your butt is in the way.” Castiel retorted, “Are you sure it fell on the seat?”

“Yeah!” Gabriel gasped.

“You okay?” Castiel tried to look up but Gabriel kept his hand in the way.

“Yeah!” He gasped again, miming that he was about to come.

The men in the car were trying to catch up to Gabriel but missed the notification that the lane was ending due to construction. Suddenly the car disappeared from view. Looking around quickly, Gabriel saw them stuck in wet asphalt.

“Oops.” Gabriel’s eyes went wide as he sat back down on his seat.

“Jesus. I damn near died down there. Your candy was on the floor.” Castiel held up the dirt covered confection, before tossing it in the plastic shopping bag doubling as a garbage bag. “Will you tell me what the hell happened to you?”

“Headache.” Gabriel palmed his forehead but kept driving. Not believing him, Castiel sat back slowly, watching his brother warily before picking up his phone again.


	5. Chapter 5

A little over an hour later they were entering the small mountain town of Angel’s Camp. Gabriel pulled up in front of a men’s store called Big Dan’s. Wearing their blazers in, they moved quickly, trying to see if they could find suits for the wedding. Walking in, however they felt that they may have walked into the wrong store.

“Did Big Dan know that the 80s ended?” Gabriel asked Castiel quietly. There were so many bright color suits and pants.

“Hammer pants?” Castiel held up in horror.

“Oh dear God.” Gabriel stilled before turning to walk out.

“Hey.” A tall man stood between the brothers and the exit, “Welcome to Big Dan’s.” The man stared at them for a long moment, “I’m Big Dan.” Gabriel and Castiel stared up at the guy. Broad shoulders, and at least seven feet tall, idly Gabriel wondered how the guy fit in his own store, “Was there anything I can help you guys find before you leave my store?” While it was formed as a question, it was definitely felt as a threat.

Castiel placed a hand on his brother’s arm, knowing that Gabriel had a way to aggravate people and this was not a guy to rub the wrong way, “We were looking for something last minute for a wedding. And we’re running a little late for it. Our suits were ruined on the way up.”

On the mention of the word wedding, the man’s eyebrows raised, “Wedding? The Winchester Braden wedding? I dressed half the party!” The man smiled and he motioned for the brother’s to follow him.

“Cassie.” Gabriel gritted his teeth, earning him a shove in the ribs by his brother’s elbow.

Big Dan quickly pulled the brothers into two dressing rooms with several armfuls of clothes for them to try on. Walking out in the first outfit, Castiel began laughing at his brother. Dressed in royal blue slacks and matching top with large white buttons along with white hat, he looked like an extra sailor from a Fred Astaire movie.

“I hate you so much right now Cassie.” Gabriel groused. A quick snap of his cell phone, Cassie smiled widely, Just remember payback is a bitch little bro.” He huffed walking back into his dressing room.

Castiel decided he should be trying clothes on too before disappearing into his dressing room. When he reappeared, he was dressed in 12 button mustard color suit. Gabriel was wearing knee britches with suspenders and a button shirt and newsboy cap.

“I think Big Dan has a Pedophile kink. That or he thinks I’m a lot younger than I really am.” Gabriel narrowed his eyes before they finally fell on Castiel. “The hell are you wearing?”

“I’m not sure.” Castiel looked down, “I wasn’t aware they made 12 button suits.”

“That is not your color.” Gabriel shook his head, “Take it off.”

Another change of clothing, saw Castiel in something straight out of Miami Vice.

“Cassie, you’re not selling cocaine, change.” Gabriel replied as he brushed his pinstriped sleeve.

“And you…” Castiel narrowed his eyes and the black suit with the neon pink pinstripes.

“Am buying this suit.” Gabriel grinned. Rolling his eyes Castiel walked back into the dressing room. “Try the blue outfit.”

“It’s…. really blue though.”

“Just do it. With the black slacks.”

“Fine.”

A few moments later Castiel emerged, black mock turtleneck, black slacks and ocean blue blazer. It brought out Castiel’s blue eyes even more. It was a hypnotic effect.

“Perfect.”

“Can we go then?” Castiel scowled as he attempted to work his hair.

“Yes, give me the tags.” Gabriel reached for them. With a little work, Castiel passed them over and went back to working his hair over again while Gabriel went to the front and paid Big Dan. While ringing everything up, Big Dan pointed to the guest book he had next to the register.

“If you sign up, you get a 10% discount.” Big Dan stood waiting, while Gabriel looked at the book, not really wanting to fill it out. But a discount was a discount.

“Sure, Big Dan.” Gabriel took up a pen and started filling out Castiel’s information and email. Satisfied that he was getting the information, Big Dan computed the 10% discount in his transaction just as Gabriel wrote ‘Castiel <3 Dean Winchester’ under comments. Smirking Gabriel took back his American Express credit card and put it away in his wallet as Castiel came around the corner.

“Are we ready to go?” He asked, taking the bags of their old clothes.

“Yep. Thanks for everything Big Dan!” Gabriel took a business card and winked at the man.

“Enjoy the wedding guys!” Big Dan waved them out of the store.

The final leg of the trip went by smoothly, finding the quaint little church easily. Parking the car, they ran up to the doors finding them locked. A panicked look shared between the brothers, Gabriel pointed to the side and started running off towards the side of the building. hearing music inside. Checking the door, they found the door unlocked. Grinning, Gabriel walked in first and found themselves in the antechamber of the church, walking forward, Gabriel opened the door to the inner sanctum and slipped in seeing the service had not yet started. Walking in quietly, he made his way to the back and sat down. Realizing belatedly that he was alone. Looking around, there was no sign of Castiel. Pulling his phone out he began texting his brother.

Castiel meanwhile heard a noise just as Gabriel slipped inside. Following the noise he walked around a corner towards the front of the church and found the bride standing alone breathing into a bag.

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Castiel jumped when she saw him.

“No, it’s okay.” The bride replied, dropping her arm with the bag, “This doesn’t work, by the way.” She motioned to the bag.

“Nerves?” Castiel asked, as if it wasn’t obvious.

“Understatement.” She chuckled nervously, “I’m thinking this is a mistake.”

“Why.... why would you say that?”

“Because there’s… no spark any more. Hasn’t been one with him for a while.” The bride dropped her face, fuffing before she raised her face to meet Castiel’s, “And we’ve not fucked in eight months.”

Blinking rapidly Castiel tried to figure out how to respond to that information.

“You’re probably on his side of the church since I don’t know you.”

“Well….”

“We’ve been together three years… I should have known it. I should have seen it. He’s a good man. He really is, the best. I just think that marrying him… that’s may not…. well…. it is just….”

“Look… I don’t know the situation between the two of you, no one does except the two of you. I think you need to follow your heart. And honestly, if it says no, then don’t be pressured by all of this.” Castiel raised his hand up at the church.

The bride listened closely nodding before a slow smile crept across her lips. “That’s perfect. That’s what I needed…”

“Castiel, just… Cas.”

“Cas, thanks.” She stood up slowly and leaned forward, giving a light kiss on his cheek. “Thank you so much.” I feel… so much better now. Everything feels so much more focused now. I can do this.” She nodded and squared her shoulders.

“Glad I could help.” Castiel grinned while a man walked around the corner.

“You ready punkin?”

“Yes Daddy.” The bride smiled and took him by the arm, “Thanks again Cas.”

“Not a problem. And you look amazing.”

“Thanks!” She smiled even wider and faced the doors to the inner sanctum. Castiel turned and went back the way he had come to try and fine Gabriel. Walking into the side of the inner sanctum, he closed the doors quietly behind him and looked frantically around the room, finally spotting Gabriel at the far back. Running for the back pew, he slid in next to his brother as the doors opened and everyone stood up.

“Where the hell were you?” Gabriel whispered, “I was texting you.”

“I put my phone on silent before we came in here.” Castiel whispered back, “Besides I made friends with the bride.” He smiled at the Bride as she smiled back at him.

“Good work, bro.”

“So where is your soulmate?” Castiel whispered.

“What do you mean?” Gabriel asked quietly.

“The one getting married today?” Castiel rolled his eyes as he looked over the heads towards the altar and blinked. The tall form of Leather coat guy…. Sam… was not next to the bride, but in the position of the Best Man. It took Castiel an extra second to notice people were starting to sit.

“Sam isn’t getting married. He’s the best man.” A pit of dread was starting to form in Castiel’s stomach, looking over slowly at his brother, he didn’t want to ask the question he needed an answer to. There was no reason to ask, the officiant answered the question for him.

“Ladies and gentleman, we are here today to celebrate the union of Dean Henry Winchester and Lisa Anne Braeden in holy matrimony.”

Standing Castiel needed air. Stumbling he knocked over a floral decoration, making a loud clang and all heads turn to look back at him. Gabriel jumped up trying to keep eyes on him and not on his brother who was starting to have a panic attack.

“Hey…. this isn’t Jonah Lebowitz’s Bar Mitzvah.” Gabriel looked around at silent stunned faces. “Come on, Hiram, let’s go.” Wrapping his arms around his brother, Gabriel scooped up Castiel and rushed him out the back doors as quickly as he possibly could, getting him to the car before Castiel started crying. Waiting until they got out of Angel’s Camp before they pulled over to allow Castiel to scream and punch the soft dirt until his knuckles were raw and red.

Collecting his brother Gabriel gently poured his brother into the car and began the long drive back toward San Francisco. Not stopping until the growl of their stomach forced them to pull over to a fast food place. Rather than go through the drive through, Gabriel ran inside, giving them time to stretch their legs and use the restroom. Standing against the car, eating their food, Castiel stood and held onto his cup of iced tea, staring off into the distance.

“You knew.” He said softly.

“I thought you did too. I figured we’d stopped the wedding together.” Gabriel looked at his brother, guilt apparent in his eyes. Castiel turned his head. “Sam said that Dean had come out as BI but told Sam he really was Gay. He just hadn’t had a time to tell Lisa.”

“Who’s Lisa?”

“His fiancée. The bride you made friends with, remember?” Gabriel pressed gently.

“Wife.” Castiel corrected.

“Well… yeah. Sorry.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Castiel set his tea down and took off his blazer, “I don’t know what I was thinking, driving across the state for a guy I didn’t know, thinking that I could ask him out or… something.”

Gabriel watched his brother quietly.

“I just want to go home, please.” Castiel sighed quietly.

“Okay.”


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the drive was quiet and dull. The tired face of Castiel was reflected in the lights of city, somehow looking older and more fragile to Gabriel. It killed him inside that this guy, this Dean Winchester got under his brother’s skin like it had and affected him to this degree. It wasn’t the guy's fault unless he had been leading Cassie on. Maybe it was better this way. Glancing at his little brother, Gabriel sighed, wishing there was some platitude he could give him that would take away this pain and make him feel better.

Instead, he pulled into his parking spot at their building and roused his brother. Walking with his arm around him, he thought about making him some hot chocolate and cinnamon toast and maybe watching some Game of Thrones together in bed. That was until he looked up and noticed a small crowd up ahead at the end of the alley that led to their building.

Walking a little faster he and Castiel turned the corner and noticed the paramedic van sitting out front of their building and the police cruiser in front of it. Running up to their door they pushed past the crowd and through the door, running up the stairs, they ran into a police officer who tried to stop them.

“You can’t go in there.” The cop held his hand in front of him.

“We live here.” Gabriel growled.

The police officer looked at Gabriel and nodded reluctantly, stepping out of the way, letting the men pass by him. Rushing into the flat, the brothers passed by another cop and three paramedics standing around looking perplex.

“Balth!” Cas called out.

“Balthazar are you- OH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK!?!?!” Gabriel stopped short in the living room causing Castiel to run into his back.

“Gabe what the…. oh holy shit.”

“Mmmm!” Balthazar mumbled from his knees between the legs of the sailor, Benny he had picked up from the club.

“Uh, hey.” Benny smiled nervously.

“Um…” Gabriel looked around from the two naked men to the paramedics, “...the fuck…?”

“They’re stuck.” One of the paramedics, a blond ponytailed woman with her arms crossed spoke up.

“How…?” Castiel stood next to his brother, staring in wonder.

“I… um… have a… piercing.” Benny admitted.

Everyone in the room hissed.

“If we can’t figure out something soon we are going to have to take them to the hospital and operate.” Another paramedic spoke up, this time a man with dark hair spoke up.

“MMMM!!!!!” Balthazar panicked.

“Baby, don’t… that’s making me hard.” Benny panted.

Balthazar looked up with wide eyes at Benny, tears were streaming down his cheeks.

“How long has it been like this?” Castiel kneeled next to Balthazar, covering him in his blazer, looking up at Benny.

“Three hours.”

“Three?!” Castiel screeched.

“Balth! You can sing, you can sing! It will relax your throat, that could work, right?” Gabriel knelt on the other side of Balthazar. Castiel nodded.

“Sure, yeah. Um…” Castiel looked at Gabriel lost. Blinking rapidly, Gabriel tried to think, snapping his fingers.

“Uh, uh, oh! _Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick, And think of you_ ”

Castiel looked up at his brother.

“ _Caught up in circles, Confusion is nothing new, Flashback, warm nights, Almost left behind, Suitcases of memories, Time after…_ ”

“ _Sometimes you picture me, I'm walking too far ahead,”_ Castiel chimed in _. “You're calling to me, I can't hear, What you've said._ Come on Balthazar, you need to sing.” Castiel started rubbing Balthazar’s back.

“ _Men ooh aay oo oww, eye alll eeehnd, he secon and umind_ ,” Balthazar tried singing with his mouth full. The brothers smiled as they joined their friend in singing.

“ _If you're lost you can look and you will find me, Time after time, If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting, Time after time, If you're lost you can look and you will find me, Time after time, If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting…”_ Balthazar pulled slightly making Benny pant and gasp but was able to pull back and off Benny’s cock and into Castiel’s arms. Instantly Castiel began rubbing Balthazar’s jaw, while Gabriel handed over his own blazer to the bear of a man seated on his couch.

“Thanks brother.” Benny sat back and sighed, rubbing his face, the jacket in his lap.

“I think we’ll do a quick once over of the two then get out of here, making sure no one has to go to the emergency room.” The blond smiled at Gabriel, kneeling in front of Balthazar. Her partners the dark haired man and a dark haired woman walked over to Benny to talk with him. Sitting on the arm chair, Gabriel sighed.

“This has got to be the weirdest thing you guys have been called on.” Gabriel looked over at the Dark haired woman.”

“Us? Yeah, but not the company not this week in fact.” The woman snickered and looked down at her paperwork she was filling out.

“Oh come on, can’t say that and not tell.” Gabriel leaned forward.

A sly smile crept across her face before she looked up at Gabriel and turned towards him, “Okay, so yesterday, this friend of mine gets called down to this clothing store, real hoity toity place for men, right? Upper scale place for rich men and their boy toys. Apparently this guy was getting his ass pounded in the changing room by.... no… wait for it… an elephant.”

Gabriel’s eye went wide, as did everyones in the room save the paramedics.

“Meg, come on, Hippa laws, remember chicca?”

“I’m not naming names, Jess.” Meg rolled her eyes at the blond talking with Balthazar who suddenly wasn’t looking so good.

“Anyway, wasn’t a real elephant, guy in a costume. Problem is the costume has a flap so the guy inside can take a piss and apparently fuck his boyfriend, only the outfit is too small for the stall and either they didn’t care or didn’t notice until he came. Because suddenly, boyfriend is pinned to the wall and can’t move, elephant up his ass, dripping down his legs,”

“MEG!”

“...and the suit has been moving so hard it has wedged them both in so tight that it takes the jaws of life to cut them out of the stall. Turns out the boyfriend works there!” Meg snickered harder.

Gabriel laughed hard.

“Anyway, my friend had to make sure they were both okay, aside from dehydration and humiliation they were fine.”

“Speaking of, same applies here, you guys are okay. Your throat is a little raw, so be careful. Okay?” Jess, the blond paramedic looked at Balthazar. Nodding he looked down at his feet and signed the paperwork refusing to be transported and took his copy. Benny did the same and waited until the cops and paramedics left. Castiel closing the door behind them. An uncomfortable silence filled the room as Castiel and Gabriel stood for a moment looking at each other. Castiel looked cross and Gabriel still giggling about the story.

“What?” Gabriel finally asked his brother.

With a look, Castiel looked down at Balthazar who was trying to hide in Castiel’s jacket. It took Gabriel a hot minute to process the scene before him. Then the horror struck him hard in the chest.

“REALLY? You two?” Then he looked over at Benny, “An elephant?”

“I do it for the Fire Department.” He said defensively.

“I… wait, are you a firefighter?” Gabriel narrowed his eyes.

“Yeah.” Benny lowered his eyes.

“Nice job.” He muttered to Balthazar.

“Balth, did you get fired?” Castiel asked him gently.

“No. Mr. Adler is out of town, so I’m in charge. Luckily I was the only one in the store at the time. And it was after hours.” He sighed.

“I’m just glad it wasn’t my department that had to cut me out.” Benny sighed.

“This is not like you Balth.” Castiel shook his head.

“Speaking of, how was the wedding?” Balthazar smiled up at Castiel.

A cold quiet mask slipped over Castiel’s face before he turned and walked into his room, closing the door behind him gently.

“Was it something I said?” Balthazar looked at Gabriel confused.

“He didn’t know it was his man getting married.”

“Oh shit.” Benny muttered, “I… should…”

“No, it’s fine. I think I’ll turn in early too.” Gabriel nodded, “You too… maybe cuddling is a good idea tonight.”

Benny chuckled while Balthazar blushed. Biting his lip, Gabriel made his way over to his room, wanting so badly to comfort his brother. Unsure how though. Instead, he opted to take a shower and go to sleep. Tucking into bed, he was just closing his eyes when he heard his phone go off.

 **Soulmate Sam:** You there?

 **Soulmate Sam:** I know it’s late.

 **Soulmate Sam:** I think that was you I saw earlier.

 **Soulmate Sam:** No, I know that was you.

 **Soulmate Sam:** I wish you had stayed.

 **Soulmate Sam:** I miss you. I think about you a lot.

 **Soulmate Sam:** Are you there? I want to see you when I get back to the city, is that okay?

Picking up his phone he realized that some of these text messages were coming in while he was dealing with Balthazar and Benny. Smiling he thought about what to say back.

 **Me:** that wuz me. long stry

 **Soulmate Sam:** Not there for me though?

 **Me:** my bros in luv w/ dean. didnt kno he wuz gettin hitched

 **Soulmate Sam:** Oh shit. Well, Don’t worry about it. Dean and Lisa didn’t go through with it. Big upset. Both of the families are pissed right now. Dean and Lisa are both really happy. Apparently Lisa has been seeing someone on the side and Dean finally confessed to her that he’s fully gay. Apparently she knew.

 **Me:** wht u doin?

 **Soulmate Sam:** Enjoying the open bar.

 **Me:**...where?

 **Soulmate Sam:** Reception. It was all going to go to waste otherwise.

 **Me:** hahahahahahahahaha

 **Soulmate Sam:** Would have loved to have had a dance with you. This party is hysterical. Half of the people are angry half are happy the secrets are out and people are having fun. You would make it better.

 **Me:** I make evryting bttr

 **Soulmate Sam:** Can I see you when I get back next week?

Biting his lip, Gabriel starting thinking about Castiel and Balthazar. Dropping his phone on his stomach he scrubbed his face, Hell, he realized that the club scene was no longer fun but was he ready to date someone? Sam had mentioned the other night he was looking for something serious. It didn’t automatically mean Gabriel but Sam also had said that he had felt a spark and agreed that he felt that they were soulmates. When his phone dinged again, he hesitated before picking up again.

 **Soulmate Sam:** It could be just coffee if you like.

How to tell this man that he wanted to bend over and let him have his way with him. How to convey to Sam that he ALWAYS slept with the men he met at clubs. That he NEVER just talked and gave them his phone number. That what they were doing now NEVER happened with him in the past and it was kinda freaking him out.

 **Me:** Coffee sounds good. When will I get that pleasure?

Gabriel sat up and started typing properly and not like a 16 year old girl.

 **Soulmate Sam:** Wow, ask for a date and get complete sentences. ;)

 **Me:** Look at you with an emoji!

 **Soulmate Sam:** I’ll be back in the office on Monday, if your schedule allows would you like to meet for lunch sometime this week? Except for Thursday, I have a Deposition Thursday.

 **Me:** Because you’re getting divorced?

 **Soulmate Sam:** No, because I’m a lawyer.

Gabriel groaned and laid back on his bed. It came to him all of a sudden, Winchester. Dean, Sam. Of course. He’d never gone up against Sam before but that didn’t mean he hadn’t heard about Sam Winchester in the halls of the courthouses across the Bay Area.

 **Me:** You’re that Sam Winchester.

 **Soulmate Sam:** Have we met before?

 **Me:** No.

 **Soulmate Sam:** Then how do you know me?

 **Me:** I’m a potential partner at Morningstar  & McLeod

 **Soulmate Sam:** You’re a lawyer too?

 **Me:** Gabriel Novak, PhD

 **Soulmate Sam:** YOU WON MISS FLOOFUL?

 **Me:** You know about that?

Gabriel laughed.

 **Soulmate Sam:** Everyone does.

Groaning, Gabriel slid down in bed.  Miss Flooful, his defining case.

 **Soulmate Sam:** I gotta go, I think Lisa’s dad is trying to strangle Dean with Lisa’s garter. We’ll talk more, Monday?

 **Me:** 1pm Pentacle Coffee, corner of 6th and Jessie streets.

 **Soulmate Sam:** I’ll be there!

Clicking off his phone, Gabriel laid back in the dark and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

The first week after the Mistake (as he called it) Castiel would go to work but when he came home he crawled into his room and would close the door. Soft music would be heard but he would not talk with anyone. Somehow he managed to lock out Gabriel and refused to answer his phone for at least the first three days. He would then respond in short texts.

Week two was better, he started speaking, and would not lock himself in his room all evening. He was sleeping longer hours than normal but was making an effort to spend more time out of his room. It was all Gabriel had asked for.

By the middle of the third week Balthazar had convinced both Gabriel and Castiel to meet Benny properly, in public and with clothes on over brunch. The brothers agreed, as it was clear that the firefighter was clearly making Balthazar happier than expected.

Benny was amazing, when he was dressed. Kind and caring, it was clear that he had a soft spot for Balthazar and this was more than a fling for him.

“So, I’m standing there, axe in hand and kick down the door. I hear a scream. Turns out that it was a false call because my partner, who ALWAYS goes in first, was about to get proposed to, but instead my dumb ass was the one who charged in first. His girl is standing there in this skimpy ass black teddy looking at me like I had three heads.” Benny laughed hard enough to shake his shoulders. Gabriel was gasping, tears streaming down his face listening to the story, Castiel likewise was laughing along with Balthazar, “By the time my buddy gets there she is screaming at me, ‘Benny what the hell? You’re supposed to be watching the door you asshole!’” He chuckled harder, “I forgot that it was that day and didn’t know that she was getting a hotel room. How was I to know that!?” He shrugged.

“Oh that is priceless.” Gabriel dabbed his eyes, sitting back in his seat.

Looking down, Benny picked up his phone, “Merde, I gotta go, Cher. One of the guys twisted his knee and we need another hand on the engine tonight.”

“I understand,” Balthazar smiled up as Benny stood.

“Tahoe.” Benny whispered in his ear as he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, causing Balthazar to blush and grin wider.

“Tahoe.” Balthazar turned and caught Benny’s lips for just a second before Benny straightened up and looked at the brothers.

“Gabe, Cas, good to see you both. Brunch is on me.” Benny winked, “Maybe next time I can actually cook for ya’ll.” He grinned.

“We’ll see.” Balthazar smirked.

“Mon amour.” Benny turned.

“Je t'aime.” Balthazar replied. Benny smiled wildly before walking out of the cafe and leaving the threesome to their own devices. The brothers waited before pouncing on Balthazar.

“I love you?” Gabriel raised his eyebrows.

“Shut up.” Balthazar replied calmly.

“My love?” Castiel looked at his friend.

“Shut up, look, Benny and I… we’re good. We’re in a good place, we feel good, we… are doing some of our experimentations but we are trying them out a little bit more… safely.” Balthazar grinned, “And we are taking things one day at a time. We did mention that a future is something we want but beyond that,...” he shrugged.

“That’s good.” Gabriel smiled.

“What about you and Sam?” Castiel looked at his brother.

“We’re…. good….too.” Gabriel was hesitant in talking about Sam only because he was a connection to Dean and ‘The Mistake’.

“Gabriel… come on.” Balthazar pressed.

“We are… seeing each other. Coffee. Lunch. One dinner date.” Gabriel huffed.

“And bed?” Castiel leaned forward.

“Don’t know.” Gabriel took a sip of his coffee.

“What?” Castiel sat up staring at his brother and glanced at Balthazar.

“Haven’t… done that.” Gabriel sat up and looked at his brother.

“Oh.” Castiel sat back and processed what he had heard and was shocked.

“You want to go shopping? I took today off to spend it with Benny.” Balthazar shrugged.

“I could do with a trim.” Gabriel ran his hand through his hair.

“I’m going to head home I think,” Castiel stretched, “Catch up on housework, some reading. Be boring for a day.”

“Aw, but Cassie you’re boring every day.” Gabriel grinned.

“You’re an asshole.” Castiel smiled back as he stood up. “I’ll see you back at the house.”

Getting back to the house was easy enough and while Castiel said he was going to do some cleaning, there really was not much to do. Despite living with his brother, known for having been a bit of a slob as a teen, he cleaned up his act as an adult, and Balthazar was far from a mess maker. Instead Castiel decided to make cookies and watch a movie.

Sitting on the couch, he felt that he was sitting on something. Moving around Castiel dislodged a book from between the cushions. Looking at the title, he recognized it as the book Balthazar had been reading when he broken up from Inias. Sitting back with his plate of cookies and glass of milk and with Game of Thrones on in the background, curiosity got the best of Castiel and he opened up the cover of ’ _How to keep your relationship from failing in Ten Steps_ ’ and started to thumb through it.

...

 

Walking into the apartment, Balthazar and Gabriel were shocked to find Castiel sobbing on the couch.

“Cassie?” Gabriel dropped his bags and ran over to his brother, “What is it? Is it the Red wedding?” He asked as he noticed what was playing on the television.

Looking closer, Balthazar noticed the book in Castiel’s hands, “Cassie, were you reading that book?” He sat on the other side of his friend, shutting off the television, and took the book from him, noting the page he was on.

“Why are you reading this?” Balthazar looked at his friend holding the book up, “You both told me not to.”

“I was curious. And now….I realize… I’ve made myself unavailable… my whole life. Pushing away the possibility for love… and relationships. I pushed away Dean…”

“Cassie, Dean was marrying another person. You had nothing to do with that.” Gabriel replied softly, holding his brother’s hand.

“No, this section here, says that I made myself unavailable to the possibility of love, I closed myself off to it.”

“Cassie…” Gabriel looked at his brother.

“I need to start things over for myself.” Castiel nodded, sniffling.

Looking at each other, Balthazar and Gabriel shared a look.

“Let’s go dancing.” Castiel stood up.


	8. Chapter 8

Several hours later, Gabriel and Balthazar were sitting at a table inside Purgatory each nursing their first beer of the night, despite having been at the club for over an hour. Both men were texting their significant others, chatting with each other, dismissing potential suitors and keeping an eye on Castiel.

“How long do you think…” Gabriel looked up from his phone and at the dance floor.

“Keep dreaming, he’s on a mission.” Balthazar took a swig of his beer.

Sighing, Gabriel sat back. “It’s so tragic.”

“What is?” Balthazar glanced back at his phone.

“What happened with Cassie and Dean.”

“Yeah.” Balthazar set his phone down and watched his friend dance with a man that was so not worth his friends time. Crossing his arms, he wondered if it would be best to let this happen or if he should cut in to save him.

“I mean, Dean didn’t even get married to Lisa.”

“Excuse me?” Balthazar turned and looked at his friend.

“After seeing Cassie at the wedding and having a talk with Lisa, they called the wedding off. It was a mutual decision.” Gabriel looked over at Balthazar before looking at Castiel on the dance floor, “But every time I bring up Dean Cassie gets so angry. Sam had asked about introducing the two of them but, I thought it was best that it didn’t happen.”

“How can you do that to him? He’s been so heartbroken, Gabe.”

“I know. If I thought that Cassie really wanted to see Dean again then I would have him come back in a heartbeat.”

“Gabe, call him. You know Cassie wants him. Think about what he said earlier.”

Looking at the other man, Gabriel focused his eyes on him, “How can I be sure that he won’t hurt my little brother?”

“You can’t.” Balthazar said softly, “But know if he does, you won’t be alone in hurting him. You’ve got Sam and me and Benny. And Benny has some really strong friends that can help hide bodies.” Balthazar grinned widely, patting Gabriel’s shoulder. Taking a moment, Gabriel chuckled.

“Well, when you throw in Firefighters…” Picking up his phone, he took a deep breath and started tapping out a text message at rapid pace. It took a while but when he was done, he set his phone done reverently. “It’s done.” Waving down a waitress, he ordered another round of beers for them and sat back.

Sitting at the bar, Castiel just finished dancing with another boring man. It wasn’t working. Was he doing something wrong? Maybe there was something wrong with him? Ordering a shot of whiskey, he sat at the bar, swirling the liquid in the glass, contemplating why he wasn’t happy. Maybe he wasn’t ready for a relationship. He thought he wanted one. He felt ready for one. Maybe was faking it. Or tricking himself into. He saw Dea-.

Rubbing his forehead Castiel set his glass on the bar and covered his face. This was wrong, so wrong. He felt like a fool. They may not have dated but he felt every ounce of a breakup with Dean. He truly was the one that had gotten away. In that brief time they shared together, Castiel had never had felt so much with another person, never had felt so challenged by another person, felt so energized, felt so emotionally whole. And they had barely spent a total of 10 minutes together. How was that even possible, to have a life totally devastated in less than 10 minutes?

No, it’s not possible. Because if it was then that meant that Castiel gave him power. And if Castiel gave him power that meant…

“You look like shit.”

Looking up, Castiel blinked.

“Not that I could really talk, I know I look bright eyed and bushy-tail my own self.” The gruff voice continued.

Turning his head slowly, Castiel looked at the man that was now sitting next to him.

“Actually, you look really good.” The face of the man sitting to Castiel’s left turned and looked at him, green eyes looking back. “You look really, really good.”

Dean Winchester was sitting next to him. Sitting up Castiel turned slightly, looking at the man, his body tensed, waiting for a blow, either physical or emotional to come next. Why was he here, to rub in the fact that he married a woman after flirting with him the night before? For Castiel crashing his wedding? For Sam and Gabriel being ‘soulmates’? It was bound to happen that their paths would cross again, the two of their brothers dating, though Castiel had hoped otherwise.

“Cas…”

“No. You don’t get to call me that. You lied to me. You lied.”

“I never lied.” Dean sat up.

“You never told me that you were getting married, you let me flirt… you let me…” Castiel shook his head, “Doesn’t matter, nothing matters. Go, go away.” Castiel turned away from Dean, he couldn’t stomach looking at the beautiful man, he’d cry, punch him or kiss him.

“Cas, I didn’t marry Lisa.” Dean said softly, leaning in enough so that he would be heard.

“What?” Castiel looked up, but kept his back to Dean.

“I didn’t marry Lisa. We both realized we didn’t want to get married to each other. We love each other but we weren’t in love with each other. I’ll always care for Lis but… imagining a life with her seemed… miserable. I couldn’t do it. When I started thinking of my future, I couldn’t think of her waking next to me every morning. I kept thinking… of you.”

Castiel gasped.

“I couldn’t get you out of my head after I first saw you.” Dean took a deep breath but chuckled, “I know, it sounds crazy but it’s the truth, you can ask Sammy. I was driving him crazy talking about you, especially when I found out he was dating your brother.”

There was a long pause, Castiel was afraid that maybe Dean had left but he could still feel the other’s man’s body heat on his back. Turning his head slightly, Castiel bit his lip as he focused on what he wanted to say.

“Why did you come here tonight?”

“I wanted to see you, I wanted to tell you what happened. Even if you tell me to leave and never see you again, I wanted to let you know how I feel. Let you know that you changed me, Cas. Forced me to be honest with myself.”

Turning completely this time, Castiel turned and looked at Dean fully.

“How?”

Looking down at his hands, Dean scrunched up his brows, “I… uh… huh. I’ve always been… attracted to men. But I’ve never… been… brave enough to… do or act on it.” He looked up into Castiel’s eyes. “I saw you and something about you felt… right. And I thought since I was getting married anyway…” He looked away, “I’m an asshole, I know. But I kept thinking about you and… I want you so bad, I’ve never wanted another person before so badly like I want you Cas.”

“You’ve never been with a man, how can you…” Castiel narrowed his eyes before Dean moved forward quickly, capturing his mouth with his own, kissing him deeply. Running his fingers through Castiel’s hair, Dean pulled Castiel closer to his body, deepening the kiss, Castiel couldn’t help bet moan into Dean’s mouth. He had wanted it for so long. Feeling Dean’s tongue at the seam of his lips, he opened his mouth to allow it, letting the man taste him. The flicks of his tongue were tentative and exploratory before Dean pulled away.

“Does that answer my interest?” Dean asked, his voice breathless and deeper by at least an octave.

“Dean.” Castiel moaned, resting his forehead against Dean’s.

“You don’t have to give me an answer right now. Just… think about it. But I want to date you, I want to be with you.” Dean ran both of his hands up to hold Castiel’s cheeks, looking into his eyes, “I want to be, with, you.” He emphasized.

Catching his breath Castiel closed his eyes. He knew the moment he had seen Dean he was a goner but he needed his wits for a moment. He had to try and think rationally. It was so hard to. This man that had so fully consumed him… could he walk away from him and live with himself? Talking a slow even breath he straightened his spine.

Yes. He could walk away from Dean, be his own man and move on. He could find another partner and live peaceably. Yes there would probably be regret and or sadness but he would move on. But did he want to?

Hell no.

“I want you,” Castiel rasped, opening his eyes, looking into Dean’s green orbs, “Dean, I want to be with you.”

Dean smiled slowly, “Then let’s go.”

  



End file.
